


Memories

by HelenofTroy



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: Scene happened after the facts happened in Season 5, weeks later. Nick is alone in the fome. He´s analyzing what  is happening in his heart and in his mind, since Adalind left the city while a time. She asked to him, &  to Sean time to time . But she did not say when she would come back. Her children were now the first, and Portland just was bringing to her and Diana bitter memories about their past there. And Kelly needed spend more time with Diana, that link between brother was essential in their lifes. And now was the moment for create it. "But she said that she´d come back to me"-Nick said aloud, like if Monroe would be there, sitting on the chair beside him, hearing his worries. But he was not. Now that Monroe was gonna to be a father all was perfect in his life. Not like in the Nick´s . The peace is now ruling to Nick. But suddenly the door creaks.





	

The table was so empty. Just his lonely dish was there. His glass half empty of water.

Nick thought of the wine. Perhaps he had in the fridge still a bottle of red wine which Adalind had bought months ago. Was an expencive wine without doubt.  
Nick opened the fridge and looked inside, oh yes there was, beyond the vegetables and breaded fillets. His fridge was a disaster since his ....since that Adalind was not there. Nick smiled briefly when he saw the bottle hidden behind a lettuce. 

Of course, she was waiting to its owner, to Adalind.  
Adalind always had been used to visit specialized warehouses. One bottle of L´Antaour du Montreal, packaging in 1991 was the wine used for them in their toast when Monroe and the gang was there, taking the dinner with them, meeting to Kelly too, celebrating their discovery in some way with the map. Then the fome was a house full of life, always with the Kelly´s crying and his first laughters around the house, bringing the hope to his life again, while Adalind said to him "have a good day" and kissed him in the lips in a moment while he goes to work. 

Adalind, Adalind. She has filled his life again, like he never thought that could to happen. Now, in his solitude he was knowing what she really was meaning for him. 

Monroe and Rosalee were gonna to be parents. Rosalee was around 5 months already. She was gonna to have another baby boy. Their lifes would change for better. Nick opened the bottle while he started to remember....the first time that Adalind had opened a bottle of that wine she was wearing with his shirt only. Was in that time. Nick was getting out the bathroom, but she did not see him looking her. Was while a Saturday, the baby was sleeping. He had slept so few while the night...His eyes at that time were fixed on the cork out, while he was still holding the moment in his mind. Wearing just a towel around him, she had pierced the Adalind´s shirt with one happy look, her forms, they could be guessed under the shirt. Nick imagined the soft touch of her buttocks on the front of his shirt, her lips rosy for wine, while she was leaning drinking slowly the wine, her breasts, free of that bra always forgotten in the toilet, tormenting him. 

Adalind was a woman very attractive. In fact, she was irresistible. Her blonde hair was more golden everyday, like a waterfall flowing over her shoulders, unjustly covered. Her look was like an angel´s. But instead chastity Adalind was promissing lust, in fact she was promoting it. When Nick hated her in the past all was more complicated, because she liked to him always. Something weird, something dark & strange was what when she had been in the jail, arrested for him, had drawn to Nick to search her company while some minutes. 

Nick Burkhardt always had been attracted to that woman, for that Adalind had mentioned "the fun" that could have existed between them. He had felt disgusting first, but not for her. She was evil yet, the Hexenbiest was dominating the woman in that period of her life, but was not for that cause his disgusting. Was because beyond the Witch, beyond the liar, the killer, the monster was that same blonde woman who now was the the center of his life and all his joy, all his...lust. 

Nick was unable to stop thinking in Adalind in that way. But his desire did not cloud his rational mind. Nick had falled in love with Adalind Schade, that was the truth. 

But this love was so different to any love before...was his body who was in absentia. Nick everyday like in a kind of strange ritual he washed, shaved, and even a new piece of clothing was purchased. He was spending too much money.  
But what if she was coming?

Nick was not a mess, like when such years ago he was when Juliette and he have had their first great fight. When Juliette had gone, Nick had been bleak, but now she was lost. 

While the nights, he used to sleep in his old bed in the fome. Because the first nights, after the Adalind´s absence, was too much hard sleep there, with the empty cradle, without his son, and without his mother next to him, without the Adalind´s warm embrace while the night, and her perfume piercing his senses, again, while he searched her legs with fear and urgency under the sheets. 

Now all that was far, and in his soul just the torment was living. 

-Adalind, Adalind where are you? Why don´t you call at last? -he said loud again, while drunk the wine, and suddenly something wet falled for his face. 

 

Was a tear. Nick shaking his head dropped on his bar defeated in the kitchen. He had failed as a man, like Sean Renard. But was not Sean Renard who was in love with Adalind Schade, but Nick Burkhardt. 

Nick did not hear the door open then. The heavy armored door that had replaced to the previous one, bit a bit was opening. Someone was entering in the fome, while Nick middle drunk, with his eyes close because the crying did not hear anything, until that the steps were heavier. Nick them got up his head, with hurry and looked throught the shadows. 

Someone was there. By the long heels was a woman. 

-Who is there? Adalind? -Nick jumped from his chair, like a child waiting for his mother, running until the figure. 

-Adalind, Adalind are you here already? -Nick opened her arms while he was walking until the shadow that suddenly emerged from the shadows. Her hair was blonde, yes was there!!!! Adalind was back again. Surely the baby was with Rosalee and Diana too. 

The light were turned off in the entrace of the fome, but was not doubt, was her. 

-Nick i...-her voice soft hardly could say anything more, but Nick huged her with streght, and she felt all his desperation, sadness and something more for Adalind...and that something more was a restlessness weird, like if Adalind would have the medicine who would cure him of a mortal sickness. 

But something was wrong. Though the woman was embracing him too, she was not Adalind. That fake hair, that was touching his neck, that lack of perfume, of the Adalind´s charming fragance, and her height weren´t the Adalind´s . 

-Eve-Nick said with sadness, separating of her. 

-Yes, you were waiting for another person, i know. I'm sorry to dissapoint you-the voice sounded mechanical, but Nick noticed a note of sadness in it.

-What are you doing here in my house, Eve? And why are you entering here without my permission? I want you go -said Nick pointing with his wine glass the door. 

-Nick we´ve to talk-said Eve, approaching to him. 

-I don´t think so -he said-don´t believe that all is ok between us, because it´s not, Eve-he said 

-And what if i tell you something? What if Eve is living my body?-said then Eve with doubts. 

Her eyes were two sad lakes. Nick knew what was going with her. 

-I know what you are feeling, Eve. It´s for the wand, all us are changed for it. But what you have are remorses, remorses for what you did, for that you´re here-Nick said, seemed that she was blaming her for his bitterness. 

-Yes, you are changed, if not you wouldn´t love to Adalind Schade, the woman who ruined your life, and the mine-said Eve. 

But was not Eve who was talking....that voice now soft and shakily, those eyes turned in two big prayers of forgiven were the Juliette´s. Nick felt how his blood was froze under his veins. She was there. She knew that this would happen, but not so soon and not in that way. He was not ready for make froint to this. 

-Don´t blame me, Nick, i ask you this-said Juliette. 

-I´m not changed. I´m really in love with Adalind, Eve, Juliette or whoever you damn are now-he said-you know? it´s too late for anything that i don´t care who are you. I´m tired of everything, Juliette. 

-Nick...i need you, you are...

-Why are you wearing this blonde wig ugh? do you think that if you look similar to her, i´d love you again? -Nick touched the slight artificial fibers wig, but Juliette stepped back.

-No, i´m not thinking that. Is just that you are the only person who really met me. I´m trying to find a balance between who i was and who i´m now-she said looking her hands. 

-Have you got powers yet? Can yo woge? -asked Nick to Juliette. 

He was talking with the only woman who was meant to walk with him forever, and now she was a strange for him. But the desolation that Nick was feeling was nothing next to this. She missed that there was someone more in the fome. 

-Yes i can-she said in a robotic way again. Her leather black skirt was hardly like any of Juliette´s. She was a strange mix of the killer of his mother and of this new woman, Eve. 

-Then you can help them, yet. Outside there are many people who needs you, after the Black Claw there is a lot of work to do, Eve-Nick said-i´ll never forgive you. 

Eve then just walked two steps around, while she said: 

-I did not ask your forgiven all your help, Nick-she said, leaving but Nick he threw the glass of wine in her direction, while she held it in the air before dropping it. 

-Damn you, Juliette! Damn you! I loved you with all my soul, and you knew this. But you just did not care it. I offered a solution for you, and you rejected it. Why did you not take the cure that i offered you? Why did you not change the story? Why did you have to kill my mother? She was my mother, Juliette-the Nick´s tone was own of a tragedy, of a person the limit of suffering. His face was red, his eyes even more. His voice was hoarse, broken. It sounded like an old man, tired of living. 

-I lost the best of me, Nick. Don´t you dare to judge. You stole the Juliette´s innocence, with that woman who knows you claim to love. Don´t insult me anymore Nick-said her leaving-if you don´t want help me, i´ll find help in another place. Your place is too much painful for me-said Juliette looking beyond the shadows. Her body was slim, and fast. Her new condition was evil, and she surely would spend the rest of her life alone, lost between Eve and Juliette. 

But the Nick´s pain was her pain too. Juliette was coming back, but the weight of his sins were being too much heavier for her mind. In her head Kelly Burkhardt was calling her "Juliette, Juliette are you there"? the same night that she died, killed by the royals hands, thanks to her. 

Nick alone again, drunk for the same bottle. He was hysterical. Suddenly a beep from his mobile warned him, suddenly there was job. But was not a message of Hank, but a photo of Adalind with Kelly and Diana, and a message under it: "We´re flying my love, tomorrow evening we´ll arrive to Portland at 4 AM, sorry bc the hour. i can not wait to see you, all of us". 

Adalind was wearing a blue coat, and Kelly was so big! with his little wool cap, had a tooth out almost. Diana was embracing them, on the plane. 

Suddenly the light of Nick´s life came back. And he let Juliette go finally. But his desires of revenge...he just was feeling that old love wanted come back to torment him...but this was hidden in his chest for the great new of Adalind & Kelly coming back to home. Nick then answered what he was wanting to tell her since long time ago "i can not wait for see to all of you, Kelly is a big boy now. I love you, Adalind". 

This three words closed the Juliette´s episode in his life.  
Now just Adalind was in his mind, in his soul, in his body. Nick felt how his bowels boiled again, while his heart was so full of joy that he almost forgot how was the Adalind´s favourite food for prepare it.


End file.
